Wiccana IRC
IRC Stands for Internet Relay Chat, and is a wonderful way to keep in touch with others on the server whenever you are unable to log into the game. There are several methods to login, labeled below. Chat Channels To Connect to the Wiccana IRC Channels, you will need the following information: Server: irc.magicstar.net '' '''OOC Chat Channel:' #Wiccana IC Chat Channel: #WiccanaRP Please note, that some IRC clients (And even just your ISP) may require a specific port to be added to the address as well. This is the most common port used: irc.magicstar.net::6667. Rules OOC/#Wiccana 1. No Harassment '' ''2. No Spamming '' ''3. Cursing is fine, but keep it to a minimum '' ''4. Please nothing NSFW in the way of links (Basically, outright pornography) RP/#WiccanaRP The Rules of the RP chatroom are the same as above with these two key ones added: 1. Please keep things either IC, or along the vein of RP discussion within reason. There is a general chat room for a reason. '' ''2. Nothing too explicit. If it start to go below the belt, find a private means of continuing if you must. Yes, Conan is for M for Mature/Adults, and I'm sure people see/say much worse things, but since this is a shared public room for several people, it's more a matter of respect for those that wish to RP, but not have to see anything of that nature. IRC Program Options mIRC is the most well known of the IRC chat programs. However, it is limited by a 30 day trial, after wich the used must pay a registration fee to continue useage. Trillian Basic is the second most popular chat program for IRC (as well as several other IM programs) and is quite easy to use. While not as feature rich as mIRC (Or some other IRC clients) it gets the job done, and is perfect for simple chat. Chatzilla is perfect for users of Firefox who wish to keep the IRC chat within their browsers. Joining a Room mIRC Coming Soon Trillian To connect through Trillian, Simply enable to IRC plugin through the options, and then go to Manage Connections. Add a New connection and insert all the proper information (I'd suggest using either your forum name, or your most used Character name for Nickname, User Name, User Info. All three must be filled out to connect properly). After that, right click the little IRC circle on the Trillian window (The light blue/white one above the list of contacts). Select 'Join Channel' and insert #Wiccana or #WiccanaRP. Chatzilla Coming Soon Nicknames Registering IRC has a wonderful function to ensure you will always have the nickname you want, providing someone else hasn't registered it first. To register your name, simply type (While in the chat room) /ns REGISTER password email. IE: /ns REGISTER rocksmysox223 test2@test34.com You should received confirmation if this was done correctly. Identifying Once your nickname has been registered, you simply need to type the following to Identify within the room: /ns IDENTIFY password. IE: /ns IDENTIFY rocksmysox223 You should receive confirmation if this was done correctly. If you are set to Auto-Voice of OP, then you may need to log out of the room (While remaining connected to the server) and back in, depending on your client. category:OOC Resources